My Creepy Dream
by Bloody Yu-Gi-Oh
Summary: This is a dream I had uncontrollably one night. Ah, freaked me out quite a bit. Yami has been kidnapped by a demon, and Yuugi plans to get him back. But nothing ends well for him. Rated M to be safe.


Yami was kidnapped by a demon woman. She had long jet-black hair that reached her ankles, crimson eyes, pointy ears, a skinny devil tail with a fluffy end, and a long black dress. The woman even had large bat wings, too. The woman looked over to Yuugi, holding unconscious Yami in her arms. "If you want to help Yami, go the butcher shop. He'll tell you what to do." The woman chuckled and flew off, ignoring Yuugi screaming Yami's name. They were gone now. Yuugi was silent, thinking about what the woman said. To go to the butcher shop. She must've meant the _only _Butcher Shop in town. If it was to get Yami back, Yuugi would do whatever the woman ordered him to do. Even if it was to jump off a cliff and land into a pile of needles.

Yuugi quickly headed there. Even though the though of the shop owner. He was honestly scary. He even scared most adults. His name was Takamine. Takamine was a very harsh man, and always sent people out to do some random errand, and then give them whatever they wanted. Yuugi sighed, his voice shaking from nervousness. He just prayed to Ra that nothing bad happened to him. More importantly Yami! Once outside the shop, Yuugi was just about to knock. But the door opened by itself. Yuugi gulped and walked in. Takamine is scary, but it's more scarier when you yourself walk into his shop, wanting to go face-to-face with him. Little kids _cried _just walking by this place! That's how godforesaken scary he is!

"Why are you here?" Takamine asked, his voice deep and mighty. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a bloodstained apron over his jean-overalls and white shirt. "Um, I-I came here b-bec-cause, um..." Yuugi's fear of the man made him stutter. "Ah, no need to be scared," Takamine chuckled malevolently. "Lemme guess... You came here because Jamima took your friend, yes?" "Jamima? You mean that demon lady?" Yuugi asked. Takamine nodded. "I will tell you what you want," he said. Yuugi smiled. "But first," Takamine said, Yuugi's smile fading into a nervous and scared frown, "you have to do one thing. You know that mansion at the end of the city?" "Y-yes, I d-do," Yuugi said, just hoping, _hoping_, that this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "Then I assume you know Mifune?" Takamine guessed.

Yuugi nodded, so scared he might just cry and run out. But he didn't. "You have the gut to kill him for me?" Takamine asked. Yuugi jumped. "W-wait... k-kill... _him..._?" he asked. "B-but why?" "He's been gettin' on my nerves lately," Takamine said. "He killed my wife;killed my brother; killed my _daughter! _It's about time he was put to rest." He chuckled. "Besides, I don't want to die while doing it." Takamine tossed Yuugi a dagger-like knife. He stumbled trying to catch it while trying not to hurt himself. Yuugi sighed in relief silently after he caught it by the handle, glad he didn't drop it on his foot or something. "Use that to kill him," Takamine said. "B-but h-he's a c-cannibal..." Yuugi stuttered.

"Which it why he has to die," Takamine said. "You won't get in trouble with the police. They might even give you a reward. They want him dead, as well." Yuugi decided to keep his mouth shut. Mifune was a cannibal who was feared by everyone. He lived in a large mansion that was isolated from the city. The scariest thing about him was... was that he had extra limbs and his face was deformed a bit. He had four arms instead of two and his mouth was large enough to touch from ear-to-ear. Yuugi hesitantly headed out of the Butcher Shop, just shuddering at the thought of the crazy man. And how _rude! _Takamine didn't care if Yuugi died, but he cares about himself living! That's just plain cruel!

Yuugi sighed, pushing his fear, and anger, aside. He headed all the way to the mansion. It was nearly 100 years old, rooted with plant and tree vines, and windows were smashed. Yuugi just wanted to vomit, hearing the sounds of an animal cry while it was being ripped apart. Mifune eats animals and people raw for a living. He's like a zombie; he keeps eating. Never gets full. Yuugi managed to walk inside. Just meters in, he was in tears. He heard Mifune chomping onto the flesh of the animal he just killed. Yuugi didn't want _that_ to be him any time soon. "Please... let me get out of here in one piece... and alive..." Yuugi quietly pleaded, gripping the knife tightly in his hands.

He walked into a room, and instantly ran behind a wall. It was Mifune! He was practically covered in blood; fresh and old. His pale skin made him look like a ghost. His eyes were pitch black, which made Yuugi just want to cry more. "I know you're here..." Mifune said in a deep, raspy voice. "Ah...! No...!" Yuugi whimpered silently. He screamed once Mifune grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. He bit onto the teen's arm with his sharp teeth. Yuugi cried. "Stop! Please stop!" he begged as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I haven't had human flesh yet today..." Mifune said with a chuckle. "There'll be nothing left of you but bone..." Yuugi shut his eyes tightly and lunged the knife down. "Haha... missed..." Mifune chuckled, slapping the knife from his trembling hands.

Mifune used his bottom two hands to pin Yuugi's arms down and used his upper left hand to keep him from squirming. The knife was right beside him, so he picked it up. "I have't used a weapon since my serial killing years..." Mifune chuckled like a madman, which he was. "I like the feeling to kill..." He stabbed Yuugi's shoulder and ripped it from side to side until his arm was off completely. Mifune let Yuugi go and he picked up the fresh limb and tossing the bones to the side. He bit into it, and chewed on the 'delicious' skin and muscle. Yuugi sobbed while holding his shoulder. He was curled up in a ball in a pool of his own blood. _I don't... want to die... I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _Yuugi screamed in his head.

"You won't be in pain much longer..." Mifune chuckled, finishing up his snack. "You're the _tastiest _one I've gotten in a while...!" He grabbed Yuugi's side and ripped a chunk of it off. Yuugi screamed and curled into a tighter ball. "Pl... please... sto... stop..." he panted, bleeding more rapidly. "Even if I do..." Mifune said, "... you'll bleed to death anyway... I don't like to waist my food..." He grabbed Yuugi's shoulder and ripped off some flesh. Yuugi managed to hold in a shriek. He reached out and grabbed the knife. Yuugi held it up and stabbed Mifunes rib cage. "AGH! KISAMA!" Mifune yelled, gripping Yuugi's throat as tight as possible and the teen dropped the knife. Yuugi gasped for breath and tried to pull him off. But it was no use. He was too weak from blood loss.

Yuugi was in so much pin, he didn't want to move. But, if it was to live on and get Yami back, then he would do this. He used as much strength as possible to kicked Mifune's chest and knock him back. The cannibal flew back a few feet and coughed up blood. "You... you brat...!" he snapped, lunging towards him. Yuugi quickly grabbed for the butcher knife and stabbed Mifune's chest. He collapsed and Yuugi surprisingly stood up. His legs trembled. His vision blurred. Yuugi stumbled over to wall to wall until he made it to the entrance. He weakly smiled in relief, ignoring the pain for a moment. But, once outside,, his smile faded. Yami was lying on the ground, pale as the dead itself. His eyes were lifeless, and he was covered in blood. "No!" Yuugi cried, stepping forward.

He hunched over in excruciating pain and collapsed. Yuugi weakly looked up, and reached out to hold Yami's hand. But, he fell limb when he was just a centimeter away. So close, yet can never touch.


End file.
